Bedding and seating products often have a rectangular wooden frame comprising four or more pieces. Two of the pieces are side pieces, one is a head end piece and the last piece is a foot end piece. In some bedding foundations, the wooden pieces of the frame are oriented with the larger of their width and height dimensions facing up and down. In other bedding and seating products the frame pieces are oriented “on edge” with the lesser of their width and height dimensions facing up and down. Securing a wooden side rail oriented “on edge” to a wooden head or foot rail oriented “on edge” is difficult due to the orientation of the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,500 discloses a connector assembly for furniture for joining adjacent pieces of rail oriented “on edge”. The connector assembly comprises two connector blocks which upon assembly are joined by a tapered pin. The tapered pin fits through aligned openings in tongues of the connector blocks. The tongues of each connector block fit in openings of the other connector block. One drawback to this connector assembly is that the connector assembly is spaced above the bottom of the furniture piece. Therefore, the connector assembly does not provide as much stability to the bottom of the furniture piece as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,990,979 discloses a leg which fits into a connector assembly like the connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,500. One drawback to this configuration is that the force exerted by a load on one of the legs is transferred directly to one of the connector assemblies which increases the odds of damaging one of the connector assemblies. If one of the connector assemblies is damaged, the damaged connector assembly will not support a leg. The entire product then will not be capable of functioning correctly and the product will no longer be raised off the ground by the legs. Each of the legs must work for the product to be properly supported off the ground.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a bedding or seating product with legs supported by a novel structure below a connector assembly.
It is further an objective of this invention to provide a bedding or seating product having four legs, each of the legs aiding in securing together overlapping brackets at a corner of the product for stability.